Cupids Little Puppets
by Dreaming in the Abyss
Summary: As Sam enters the hotel room, a teenage girl sits in the middle and speaks, "Hello Sam, I'm Cupid." Cupid has sought out the brothers and needs their help to catch a demon with hostages and items of godly creation beyond their control. Meanwhile, Dean has got a strange feeling about this Cupid and Sam finds out just how much this cherub has been sent to interfere with his life.
1. Hello Sam

Sam entered the hotel room with a full brown paper bag supported by his large arm. He turned the light on, drowning out the midnight darkness and took a quick bite of a chocolate bar before slamming the door behind him and setting the groceries (if you can call them that) down on the generic table next to his laptop and files. Dean was out at the local bar gathering 'witnesses' or chicks phone numbers for the latest case they had. People risking life and limb to get to their 'other half.'

7-10-12  
>Local man ran in front of a bus to kiss his wife, after he couldn't wait any longer.<p>

12-10-12  
>Teenage boy slaughtered a girl after she refused to let him talk to his girlfriend on her phone.<p>

26-10-12  
>Elderly woman shot a pawnbroker when he stole her dead husband's war photo and medals.<p>

Considering the Winchesters have had cases thrown at them in files and bodies and shiny, flashing lights, Sam reckoned that giving Dean a little time to hook up wouldn't be so bad. It gave Sam time to work in peace after separate rooms were decided, at least for the next couple of nights. Sam's thoughts were interrupted. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins and he got ready to fight. A few things crashed and cluttered to the floor when he reached for his gun and pointed it at the figure sitting in the middle of the room.

The teenage girl, around fifteen or sixteen sat straight on one of the hotels chairs that she had moved to the centre of the room. Her hands were placed softly on top of one another and her ankles were folded and tucked under the chair. She was wearing nothing unusual, a large purple hoodie and jeans but her shoes seemed to be missing. Light chocolate hair was intertwined with streaks of gold and hastily pulled in a bun. Aside from surprise at the draw of Sam's gun, she was calm and her rich brown eyes twinkled with lovingness; the kind that comes when everything seems to be going right for everyone, as far as you can tell. As she gently stood up and took a step forward, she clasped her hands behind her back and spoke gently, "Hello Sam."

Sam, still being alert and aware, pointing a gun at her, replied abruptly. "Who or what are you and why are you here?"

"Sam, please. I understand that you believe you need a weapon so you can feel safe but if I wished to hurt you I could have done so by now. I would appreciate it immensely if you put it away."

He wasn't about to trust anyone that happened to be in his hotel room in the middle of the night and began to interrogate her again. "I said, who are you and what are you doing in my hotel room? Tell me now and I won't kill you." The large man towered over the teen even though they were reasonably far apart. Keeping an eye on her, he reached into his pocket and fished out a silver knife.

The girls eyes flicked to the small weapon, to the gun and back to Sam's eyeline, then smiled with a small light-hearted chuckle. "I'm not a demon, Sam. Not by your standards but if it makes you feel secure, please, feel free to test." And she scrunched up the left arm of her jumper, exposing her bare forearm to the Winchester, dramatically.

He was still a little cautious and wondered what game she could be playing at, so he walked towards her to test and cut a large gaping wound along her arm. She winced, not at the silver but at the pain and, when Sam nodded and relaxed his guard, she kissed the fresh cut gently. A warm feeling filled the room and her wound glowed with a pink, fuzzy sort of light before healing instantly. Sam looked down at the girl quizzically as she fixed her sleeve then placed her arms behind her back again. When she looked up again, she smiled with a small giggle. For someone knowing about demons and seeking out a Winchester, she seemed a little too happy. Sam swallowed doubts and shock before asking nervously, "What was that? What did you do?"

The girl spoke like the answer to every question in the universe had just been discovered but it was no big deal. "Love heals all wounds, Sam Winchester." Her voice was laced with patience and warmth.

A chill was sent straight down his spine and his mouth went dry, "What are you?"

She straightened herself, standing with her shoulders back and chest puffed out. She extended her right hand in an offering to shake Sam's. Her voice calm, she finally answered.

"Hello Sam, I'm Cupid."


	2. Ambrosia: Tainting of the Tainted

Sam stared in disbelief. His mouth was dry and he was excited as he was when he first met Castiel. But then the aftermath of that encounter crashed through his glass box of shock. _"Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've… ceased your extracurricular activities."_ Sam shuddered slightly and wondered why Cupid was here seeking out his help. "Ummm, well *ahem* so you're, you're, you're… Cupid? The Cupid?"

"Well not _the_ Cupid. The first Cupid; He hasn't been around for centuries, not many of us have seen him and I suppose that since most of us are cherubs to you so we're not really 'Cupid' or 'cupids' but a few of my colleagues spend lots of time down on the ground here, so they have acquired their own names then I AM _the_ Cupid and but there are many others like me so I'm NOT _the_ Cupid but because I am assigned to you, then I guess, in your case, I AM_ the_ Cupid." She rambled, running out of breath. She knitted her brow in deep thought for a short moment before relaxing and looking back at the hunter. "I suppose it's easier if you call me Coop."

"Coop?" Sam inquired.

"Cupid doesn't really shorten into anything else." She replied simply.

"Okay then… Wait, wait, did you say you've been assigned to me? What does that mean?" The Winchester immediately turned his attention to an interesting part of the conversation. Not that talking to a Cupid isn't interesting in itself. His bronze eyes looked worried and curious, begging the Cupid to answer his question.

"It doesn't really matter, Time can wait for Love." Coop replied lazily. "We have business to discuss and it is extremely urgent. Multiple Cupids have been abducted and we require your immediate assistance." She dove right in (pardon the pun), "A few of my fellow Cupids and I dined in a human restaurant just outside of Ohio for a meeting of sorts, a catch-up. After all business was discussed…"

"Wait, slow down. What business?" Sam intruded.

"In Love, not all information is required. I will alert you to what you need to know, when you need to know it. May I continue without further interruptions?" Coop asked in annoyance. When Sam nodded sheepishly, she began again where she left off. "After all business was discussed, and we left, some decided to…" She haltered, trying to find the right words. "_Indulge_ in heavenly forage."

The brother was just about to interrupt when he stopped himself and looked quizzically at her. The cherub sighed and turned, walking sadly to sit on the edge of the bed behind her, her bare toes gripping the rug as she revealed more information to Sam. "Ambrosia and the Wine of Dionysus. If mere mortals have but a sip, it is said to taint the tainted."

Sam just couldn't stay quiet anymore. Coop was growing restless looking down and messing with her sleeves. He strode over and sat on the bed next to her. He thought she looked like she was glowing. _A beautiful girl, such…_ He shook the thought out of his head._ The girl was but a vessel and, seriously Sam? A sixteen year old vessel? You've got a job to do. Stick to it._

He swallowed and asked, "What do you mean, 'taint the tainted?'"

Coop looked up behind teary beautiful eyes. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. After taking a deep breath, she answered. "Many believe that aside from the evil and beasts below, with demon blood pumping through their veins…" The words _'demon blood'_ echoed in Sams ear as she continued. "… and after the angels and the holy were created in the pureness of the godly light, the humans were left behind. Free to roam and to taint whatever they pleased; to taint their bodies, and their earth and the holy word of the Lord." She ran her hands over her face and then wrapped them around herself. A golden tear dropped from her face and burnt a small, acidic hole in the rug on the ground. Sam retreated slightly and made a mental note to ask about her tears later.

Cupid decided to get to the point, "If the humans, _the tainted ones_ were to taste ambrosia and god-worthy wine, ichor would run through their veins. Ichor, the golden blood of the Gods would intertwine with blood of scum and mortals. It would taint the tainted."

A cold chill set in the room and it was crawling its way into his spine. Sam tried to focus but his eyes darted to her neck and _oh how much he would very much like to…_

"What exactly would happen, Coop?" He pressed, trying to regain control of himself and the very dangerous situation he knew he was going to be in.

"Except between a demigod child, these paths are never meant to cross. The struggle will be too much and the human will die or…" Her voice trailed off into nothing, the words sitting salty on her tongue. Everything was silent and everything was eerie. The Cupid finished the paralyzing words.

"Or the golden liquid will prevail and an immortal army is born."


	3. A Cupid? A Freak

_Impossible. It's impossible._ Sam repeated the words in his mind. _It's impossible_. The words so deeply etched, they were tracing themselves on his lips. Obviously there wasn't an appropriate way to respond and all he could do was clear his throat. Should he call Dean? Research? Sam had no clue and every time he ran his hands through his wavy hair, he had less and less of possible ideas. "Umm… I know that, uhhh… *ahem* umm, I understand and uhh, it's important and everything but… I think there's a few things that I need to *ahem* sort of… get cleared up first."

Cupid looked up at him, confused. She just alerted him to something bigger than the apocalypse and he had questions?

"Like what?" She responded, her voice slightly croaky.

Sam still felt like an idiot but the thoughts of touching her were still dancing around in his head. "It's not a big deal at all but… why *ahem* didn't you do the Cupid thing that the other one did? With the hugging?"

The most dumbfounded face landed on Coop. Really? A Winchester? A _Winchester_ wanted to know why he didn't get a hug when demons are running around snarfing god food? She wanted to slap him but, ya know 'make love, not war.' Coop could barely get the right words out.

"I'm been on Earth for a long time. Most humans are… uncomfortable with hugs and even you didn't accept the handshake I offered. Not to mention the whole, 'world is going to end if people have liquid gold' kind of thing." If a cherub would say anything condescending to a Winchester, that would be it.

Sam almost blushed. He felt like the stupidest person on the planet. And he knew people that summoned demons for fun. _Knew_. "right, uhh… *ahem* one other question, your tear? Its ummm…"

He stopped speaking. The cupid rolled her eyes at him and hopped off the edge of the bed. She picked up the chair that she originally sat on, turned it around and jumped into a crouching position on it; sort of like a bird and it was a very strange sight.

Each word of the cupid was knotted with annoyance and pain. She stopped speaking politely and proper, "The angels are gonna die and you wanna know why I'm a _freak?_"

Sam immediately regretted asking anything and just wished he'd help her without being so curious. The other cupid was fat and naked and really liked to hug people so Sam really didn't want to ask him questions. But here before him was another cupid. And in his eyes, she glistened and somehow she was… _perfect. Oh so perfect. _Sam buried the thoughts again. Why was he having them? _What is going on, Sammy? _He asked himself. _Why are you acting like this?_

His own thoughts and concerns were replaced with reluctant stories of Coop's mistakes. "Most Cupids can change to become whoever; it helps to bring soulmates together, sometimes they need a push. It's what we're here for. But I messed up. I messed up big. We get lists of soulmates. It's beautiful to see all these people come together but… One soul didn't exactly make it to where they were supposed to be…"

Sam tried to keep focused. _What happened to them? Did they die? Sleep in? _Sam's impure thoughts of Cupids legs and what he would like to do to them were brought up and when he pushed them away, he realized.

His lips parted, "You fell in love with a human, didn't you?"

Coop didn't say anything for a moment. Her body scrunched up with fear and shame, tears singeing the chair with tiny hisses. When Cupid looked up, she almost yelled, "I didn't do anything! People are meant to control themselves but I guess lust has to be shared whether others like it or not!" Her face was flushed pure red with anger. Her voice shrilled and echoed through the glass in the motel room, splintering it with memories of pain. "IT WAS A JOB TO ME AND HE DECIDED TO MESS WITH THE SYSTEM. NO MEANS NO, BUT WHY NOT TRY TO CHANGE THEIR MIND?"

Sam was speechless, sitting on the edge of the bed. _A cupid was ra… _he couldn't say the words.

"I couldn't move. I froze_. After that, I didn't believe the tainted ones deserved happiness anymore…" _Her voice dropped to a pained whisper. "I stopped working, tried to undo the work that the other cherubs did, hurt a few angels... I regret it. All of it." She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked gently forward and back. "That was years ago. They considered killing me; just giving up. Finding someone else to do whatever it is I do; deal with love." She scoffed at the word. "_Love._" Sam was still listening. It didn't answer his questions but it was… He didn't know what it was. More.

"They sent me back up top. For treatment I guess. Can't control my powers properly anymore and my tears… Well, Love hurts. It hurts whomever I shed a tear for, what I shed a tear on, and me. It hurts me." She started a list. "I can't change my form, I become incredibly tired, I starve and I get injured. It's not like I was hurt before, because obviously I provoked him…" Her voice trailed away.

"And then little _Sammy Winchester_ was born."


	4. We Gave You Jess, We Gave You Ruby

His ears pricked up at the words. Her voice was sarcastic, a little rude as well. She dropped her feet to the floor and sat up. Her bottom jaw moved in annoyance. "It wasn't easy, you know; being assigned to you. No one gets a Cupid to themselves, especially not before they turn fifteen. We don't mess with anyone before they turn fifteen, anyone." She repeated, stressing the word. "But you got to have me all to your little lonesome." Those words chilled Sam in a strange way and the feelings returned. _He'd like to have her to himself and he'd… gahh! Stop it, Sammy._ He began to pace the room to return feeling to his left foot and to control his ever-growing anxiety.

Coop stared at the man strolling back and forth, reaching the end of the room in ten strides and turning to complete another lap. "Couldn't do anything but give you opportunities after that."

He stopped moving and turned to the girl, speaking almost silently. "What?"

"We gave you Jess."

Jess. Oh, how he missed Jess. Tears pushed at his eyes and he swallowed fond memories; and terrible memories. Terrible, Terrible memories of hellfire and screams.

"Yeah. She was yours, you were hers. Stunning pair actually, all the angels were jealous that I got to help you two meet." The cupid strode forward, stopping when her face nearly touched Sam's. His eyes dropped to her lips, finding them more appealing than Jess'. That thought nearly killed him.

"Then your brother got involved. And pretty little Jessica suffered."

Sam spat back at her, venom words spilling from his tongue. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. Demons did that to her, not Dean."

Coop spun around and paced for a moment, putting space between the two with an all-knowing chuckle, before twirling back around and sighing. "Yes. Demons, right. Well, we gave you those as well. Amy Pond? A kitsune, right? Dead." She stated simply. "And Meg, we thought that maybe we could try to fix that twister of a love life. Dead." Sam glared at the girl. _'She's stunning when she's pissed. Oh, God. The things I could do…'_ Sam tried to shake it off and stay focused.

"Who else? Madison. Turned into a werewolf, I'm positive you shot her yourself, Sammy. Dead. Well there were the normal girls; Sarah Blake, ghost hunting mission at auction house. Dead. Cara Roberts, doctor when you were hunting a siren. Dead." She rattled off a list of names, her list growing longer and words flittered in Sam's eyes. "Amelia Richardson, we all hoped you would have a life with her but…" She looked at Sam with disgust before continuing. "You chose your brother. Of course you did. The Winchesters. A brand of rifle, a brand of whiskey, a branded family. You had a life with her; she was the next best soulmate for you. And you threw it away."

Sam looked the cherub in the eyes, hers with pity and his with despair. The moment was destroyed when she chuckled. A loud cackle with a hidden meaning _'I can't believe you did that. Ruined everything, you stupid, stupid human.'_

"Dear God, we even gave you Ruby."


End file.
